


I Was Told They Were Fighting

by TeetanJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, Angry Sex, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeetanJaeger/pseuds/TeetanJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren get into another one of their epic fights and take the argument outside to the woodshed where things take a completely different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Told They Were Fighting

Eren stormed out of the Survey Corps headquarters towards the woodshed, his last bastion of serenity from the bullshit that existed within those cold, crumbling stone walls. He’d found of late that being able to lose himself to the rhythm of manual labor doing chores like cleaning or splitting wood was a welcome distraction from the stress of being trapped within the walls of the broken down castle that the Survey Corps had claimed to call their base of operations. The winter was cold and long for certain and the other members of the graduated 104 trainee squad were finding being cooped up in the barracks was wearing quickly on their psyches and sense of patience.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Jaeger?! I’m not finished with you yet!” Jean shouted to Eren’s retreating back as he stormed outside.

Just keep walking, Eren. Eren silently coached himself. He’s just stir crazy and looking for a fight. Its not worth it. Just keep walking…

“HEY! Suicidal maniac! I said I’m talking to you!” Jean continued shouting as he followed Eren outside through the slowly melting snow. The winter had been relatively mild as far as winters go, and but it still left a layer of white blanketing the ground which let a loud crunch crunch crunch resonate through the air as the two teenagers beelined for the woodshed.

The “suicidal maniac” insult made Eren halt in his tracks and spin back around, stinging him in a particular soft spot that he felt motivated to defend from the most insufferable of squad mates he had to serve with.

“Would you just let it go, Jean?! We’re not even inside anymore, you don’t have anyone to fucking show off to!” Eren shouted at him. Truth be told, he really had no interest in fighting him at the moment and just wanted some time alone.

“Show off? I’m not showing off! I’m fed up with your showboating bull crap and plan to put an end to it once and for all!” Jean shouted back as he stomped closer. Eren just gave him a disparaging look and resumed his trek to the woodshed. He was finished arguing with the hot head.

“Whatever, Jean. Just hurry up and get over whatever made up issue you have with me so I don’t have to listen to you scream anymore,” Eren retorted derisively as he made his way around a large stack of unsplit wood towards a splitting maul. He was about to reach for it when Jean caught up with him and pushed him face first into the side of the shed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Jaeger?” Jean demanded as Eren regained his footing and growled in irritation.

“It means,” Eren grumbled, catching himself with his hands against the rust colored wall of the shed before spinning around. “That you’ve been obsessed with trying to outshow me since we were in training for no reason at all and I’m sick of it. So shove off and leave me alone!”

“I have plenty of reasons, Eren, and it’s because you piss me off with your bullshit, higher than thou, showboating nonsense!” Jean screamed and threw a wild punch at Eren. It connected across his face, flying faster than Eren had anticipated so he couldn’t block it. Eren took a moment to regain his bearings, then deftly threw a fast, solid punch to Jean’s midsection, causing the taller, undercut blonde to double over. Eren had always been better at hand to hand combat than any of the other trainees in his class.

“Just get over it and leave me alone, Jean,” Eren said, exhausted. “I didn’t even do anything this time. You’re just looking to pick a fight.”

“Bullshit,” Jean coughed, pushing himself back into standing position. “You purposely called me out. Like my contributions to the Corps weren’t as important as yours!”

“Jean, I think you’re high on something because I didn’t say anything like that,” Eren scratched his head, confused about what he was referencing. “All I said was being kidnapped repeatedly was exhausting. Which...it is...it’s really not pleasant.”

“Ugh, shut up!” Jean pushed Eren against the wall. “You’re not the only one who’s been going through this shit!”

Eren just quirked an eyebrow at Jean’s angry reactions. Jean always had a bad habit of using anger at Eren as a way of expressing his pent up emotions, but the current intensity was a bit more rash than usual. And Eren was so fed up with the whole situation that messing with Jean a bit about it became an appealing idea.

“Jean, what is going on?” Eren asked.

“What the hell kind of nonsense are you talking about, Jaeger? I just TOLD you what was going on!” Jean spat back. Eren quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean, I’m just trying to understand why you’re so obsessed with beating the crap outta me,” Eren commented, trying to pull a further reaction out of Jean.

“Obsessed? WHAT?! I’m not obsessed with you!”

“Its seriously like you look for excuses to get your hands on me, Jean,” Eren smirked a devilish grin. He was dancing a line between mischief and a severe ass kicking and decided that today, at least, he felt like causing trouble. “You don’t have a crush on me, do you Jean?”

“What?! Shut the fuck up, Jaeger and stop making up shit!” Jean shoved Eren against the wall of the shed again. Eren just snerked in response.

“No, seriously, I’m starting to think you do. It’s getting kind of ridiculous, you just invent things to be pissed about,” Eren continued down his mad train of taunting, not entirely sure where he was going with his accusations, but positive he was fed up.

Jean’s response was to slam both of his hands against the wall at either side of Eren’s head.

“I said shut. up.” Jean threatened in a low voice, gritting his teeth. Whether from delusion or sleep deprivation, Eren wasn’t sure what motivated his next move, but without thinking he reached up and grabbed the collar of Jean’s jacket and yanked him forward into a rough kiss, pressing his lips against the surprised mouth of the slightly taller soldier in front of him.

Time halted for a moment as realization of what just occurred settled in on the two boys. Immediately regretting his “moment of genius”, Eren released Jean’s shirt and started to lean back from the kiss. He was about to open his mouth to deliver some witty comeback to end the conversation, but was stopped by Jean quickly pressing his mouth back against Eren’s, pushing the back of Eren’s head against the wall. Eren blinked in confusion, not expecting that reaction from Jean in the slightest. He’d been positive Jean would shove him and start screaming at him again. Instead, Jean moved one of his hands from the wall and cradled Eren’s jawline, lifting the brunet’s head so he had a better angle.

In a mild panic, Eren pushed Jean back with both hands, breaking the kiss.

“Wh-whoa, what are you doing?” Eren asked, though he felt stupid as that answer was already apparent.

“You kissed me first, Eren,” Jean replied in a low rumble, running a slender index finger under the soft skin below Eren’s jawline and pressing his lips against Eren’s again, this time moving his lips more lustfully against the other male’s. Eren gulped, pressing his hands against the rough wall behind him trying to think of what to do next but drawing a complete blank as Jean slid his hand to cradle Eren’s head, raking through the hair at the back of his next and running the pad of his thumb around the edge of Eren’s ear. The sensation caused Eren to open his mouth in a gasp and it took a few moments for him to realize he was caught up in a passionate opened mouth kiss with Jean.

His logical response to this realization was, of course, a swift bite Jean’s lower lip.

“OW!” Jean shouted, quickly pushing himself away from Eren. “What the fuck?!”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“What am I doing?! You just bit me!” Jean gingerly touched his hand to his lip to check for blood. Luckily, Eren hadn’t bit him that hard.

“You just kissed me!”

“You kissed me first!”

“I didn’t think you’d take me seriously!”

“You weren’t complaining!”

“YOU KISSED ME!”

“YOU KISSED ME FIRST!”

“Is that seriously why you’ve been after me all these years?! You’ve had the hots for me this entire time?!” Eren shouted in disbelief.

“WHAT?! NO! I told you! You piss me off! Don’t turn this into something weird!” Jean responded.

“ITS ALREADY WEIRD YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH ME!”

“YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH ME! What’s the matter, Jaeger? Can’t handle the fact that I’m a better kisser than you?” Jean said smugly, crossing his arms.

Eren set his jaw, irrationally pissed at the implication that he was an inferior kisser. Without warning, he seized Jean by the front of his jacket again, spun him around to slam his back against the wall of the shed, and roughly pressed his mouth against the taller blonde’s. Eren ran a hand through Jean’s hair, mussing up the typically pristine coif, and ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of Jean’s bottom lip. The two young men were then embroiled in a passionate fight for dominance as they wrestled their tongues, the original cause of their argument long forgotten, Eren gripping Jean’s hair and Jean sliding his hands along Eren’s back.

Jean migrated one hand up into Eren’s hair and the other down to grip Eren’s backside. When they finally broke their kiss to gasp for air, Jean pulled Eren’s waist towards him causing the undeniable bulges in both their pants to grind together. Simultaneously, he pulled Eren’s head to the side by his hair and gently ran his teeth over the flesh right below Eren’s ear, eliciting a breathy groan. Jean smirked to himself, and continued a line of light biting and licking down Eren’s neck, drawing forth further moans, until he reached the base of the neck where he sank his teeth into Eren’s skin more deeply which was sure to leave a mark.

Eren gasped loudly, moving his hand from Jean’s hair to hold himself up against the wall, pulling Jean’s waist towards him with his free hand as he ground against his partner. Jean bit Eren again and sucked at his neck, thrilled by the way it caused Eren to lose all sense of control. Jean gripped Eren’s backside harder, guiding the grinding into a rhythm. Jean moved back to Eren’s ear, nipping at it and running a tongue around the edge of it.

“Figures you’d be into biting, Jaeger,” Jean taunted breathily, trying to hold back his own moans as Eren pressed against his erection. “You better not titan out on me.”

Eren lifted his head to look Jean in the eye. Jean froze, momentarily stunned by the laser green eyes pinning him to the spot through a haze of lust. Jean gulped, then found himself spun around so his chest was being pushed against the shed wall. Eren pinned one of Jean’s hands to the wall with his own, pressing his erection against Jean’s rear and moving his other hand around to Jean’s belt buckle.

“Eren, what are you...E-Eren…” Jean gasped as Eren nipped at Jean’s ear and deftly undid the front of his Jean’s pants, slidding his hand inside the waistband of his undergarment.

“I swear Jean, for once in your life, shut up,” Eren commanded in a deep voice, squeezing his fingers around Jean’s erection and causing Jean groan. “Unless you’re saying my name.”

“E-Eren...ungh!”

* * *

“Hey Levi,” Squad Leader Hanji Zoe burst into Lance Corporal Levi’s office unannounced and gripping a clipboard full of papers (which was a regular occurrence and therefore not something that surprised Levi at all). “Have you seen Eren? I want to go over this Shifting experiment idea with him.”

Levi sat at his desk, holding a cup with his typical overhand grip and pinning the Long Range Formation diagram hanging on the wall with a 100 yard stare.

“He’s out at the woodshed,” He stated in a deadpan voice before taking a long drink from his cup.

Hanji paused and sniffed at the air, catching a latent scent of high proof alcohol.

“Levi...is that whiskey?”

“No, its milk.”

“Why are you drinking whiskey?”

“Because pouring it in my eyes won’t wash away the disturbing things I’ve seen,” Levi took another drink.

“No, that will likely cause you to go blind,” Hanji immediately replied in a matter of fact voice.

“I still haven’t ruled that out as a bad idea.”

“What the hell happened?”

“I accidentally found Eren and Jean fucking out by the woodshed. I was told they were fighting and needed breaking up. That was a sight I did not need to see. Ever.” Levi continued staring at the wall, concentrating on committing every single little block in the formation to memory.

“...Well I can’t say I’m surprised…” Hanji commented, thoughtfully. Levi slowly turned and stared at her with a disbelieving expression.

“What the fuck, Hanji?”

“What? The way they fight, its about time they finally worked it out!”

Levi blinked at her, and then poured himself more whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I gathered in the basement of one of our homes and made a "death pact" to write and complete a random fanfiction of our choosing. My story may have been influenced by some whiskey, I'll be honest...


End file.
